Nobody Wants to Be Alone
by Plutobaby494
Summary: Post Superman Returns. What happens with life after the movie? ClarkSupermanXLois
1. Eternal Love

Plutobaby494: This story popped up in my head after seeing the new movie, Superman Returns. And I just had to post it. Although I must admit that I was never into reading the comics but I have seen the original superman.

Disclaimer: I have now rights to Superman that belongs to DC comics!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

"Will we ever see you again?" Lois asked staring up at Superman. He was going to fly off but stopped at her voice. He had just come out of his coma and had come to see his son.

"I'm always around" he replied with humor in his voice.

"Good, don't stray away too far. Only you can explain the stuff that's happening to Jason. He will want to know" Lois said.

"He will never be alone, I promise you that" Superman said seriously landing in front of her.

"We should still tell him, and Richard should know too?" Lois said. Her dark brown hair fluttered in the wind and Clark/Superman stared at her. He had been in love with her ever since they had met, when he first started working for the Daily Planet.

"We will but you don't really know that much about me" Superman said with amusement in his voice.

"I know enough" Lois replied playfully poking his chest. Realizing it a moment to late she pulled back when she met his steel like chest and nursed her bruised finger.

"Owww, jeez they really meant it when they said man of steel" Lois said wryly.

"Are you ok?" Superman asked with genuine worry. Lois almost laughed when she saw his expression.

"I'm fine" Lois replied smiling. Lois stared at him getting lost in his bright blue eyes. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she loved him with all her heart. He was her first true love and she couldn't forget him. But she was engaged to another man, one that was sweet, nice someone that you could bring to show your parents.

"Good" he replied staring at her lovingly. Lois stepped forward and soon they were standing nose to nose, never taking their eyes off each other. They leaned in at the same time and kissed. It was a quick kiss but Lois didn't want to stop. Leaning in more she deepened the kiss and it turned from light and quick to deep and passionate.

Richard watched from the porch window as the woman he loved kiss him. He could never hate him. He had saved his son and Lois. He also knew that every time they kissed Lois was always half there, still thinking about him, even though he had left. He loved her and wanted her to be happy and he knew that Superman made her happy.

Lois finally pulled away from him and stared back into his eyes. He had a saddened expression that puzzled her. Did he not feel the same way? Tears formed in her eyes and she started to pull away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" Lois said trying to keep her cool and not sob in front of him.

She tried to turn around and run back into the house where she was safe but he put his strong grip around her waist preventing her from leaving.

"I'm not" he said hugging her from behind. Lois leaned into his embrace and smiled through her tears.

"I have to go" he continued, but didn't move.

"I know" she also didn't move wanting never to be out of his warm embrace.

They stayed this way until Superman finally moved and stepped away. Looking back sadly at Lois he started to fly away, when her voice stopped him in mid-flight again.

"How can I reach you?" Lois asked.

"Call out my name and I will hear you" he replied than fly off into the dark sky, leaving the woman he loves to watch. As he fly back to the city, tears started to fall down his face.

Lois loved Superman yes, but she could never love Clark Kent. He loved her with all his heart both as Clark and Superman. It would be lying to continue to see her as superman and not tell her about Clark. Even thought technically they were the same person but still different at the same time. People crying and shouting supporting stuff reached his super hearing ears. Everyone still thought that he was in a coma at the hospital. Sighing he flew back to the window of his hospital room and sat back on the bed.

One of the nurses that came to clean up the room came in and she gasped when she saw him.

"Mr. Superman" she said rushing up to him and gently pushed him down into a laying position. Even though he could have pushed his way out, he was still a little woozy from waking up so abruptly and flying to see his son and talk to Lois.

"How are you feeling?" she asked relieved that he had come back.

"Fine, a little tired" he replied.

"Please, stay here and rest" she pleaded. She knew that no one could stop him if he wanted to leave. And she didn't want him getting even more hurt than he already was, even though he was an alien.

"I will" he said, he still didn't have a place to go to and he was extremely tired, his little flight took more out of him than he thought.

"I will be right back" she said in relief than walked out of the door intent on getting the doctor. He nodded and closed his eyes taking deep breaths enjoying the quiet around him.

His peace was interrupted when the same nurse that had came in earlier, the doctor and two police officers came into the room. He opened his eyes and went to sit up but the doctor put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Easy there, you took quite a fall" the doctor said repositioning him so that he was not laying flat but was propped up. One of the police officers came up to him and helped the doctor.

"Do you remember what happened?" the police officer said. Superman nodded and closed his eyes once again.

"I am sorry, but your questions are going to have to wait for tomorrow. He just woke up from a coma and is extremely tired. Plus going on his little flight was no good for him" Clark heard the doctor say. Than everyone left and even the shouts of the people outside were gone as he fell into a deep sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lois, I asked you once if you were in love with him. And you said no, is that true?" Richard asked when she came inside. Superman had left.

Lois didn't reply but walked away into the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee. Richard walked up behind her.

"Lois" he said annoyed at being ignored. She turned around to face him.

"Richard I- she started to say but was cut off when he kissed her on the lips. She was surprised and didn't kiss back. Finally he pulled away and looked at her.

"Did that mean anything to you?" he asked looking at her pleading her to love him. Lois didn't reply again and tears ran down her face. He didn't deserve this, Richard was a good man. He deserved someone that could love him back, and would make him happy. She was not the one who could do that.

"No, I'm sorry" she said sobbing.

"Is it true? Do you love him?" he asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear for himself.

"I never stopped loving him" she replied. Richard felt his heart break and stumbled back from her.

"I see" he said. A noise was brought to his attention and they both looked behind him to see Jason sticking his head out from behind the wall. He looked at both his parents with wide eyes. He had always known for some strange reason that his daddy was not his real daddy but loved him all the same.

"Mommy, Daddy" he said staring at them.

"Jason, what are you doing up? You should be asleep" Lois said walking forward and picking him up.

"I couldn't sleep, and you guys were fighting" Jason said leaning against his mom's shoulder.

"Well it's late and you need your sleep" Lois said and walked up the stairs taking her son back to his bedroom. She gave Richard a 'we need to talk' look and started on the stairs.

After putting her son to bed she walked downstairs and found Richard outside standing on the patio.

"I thought he was gone, he left and I didn't hear from him for five years" Lois said walking to stand next to him. Both of their gazes were on the horizon.

"So you fell in love with him when he came back" Richard said not turning to look at her.

"I never fell out of love, when he left without saying goodbye. I thought it was over and tried to get over him. Than I met you" she said looking at him, wishing he would make eye contact.

Richard didn't reply but kept his eyes on the night sky.

"There's something else, he's Jason's biological father" Lois said and looked at him to see how he would react. He didn't. He had always guessed but never actually asked. With the chemistry between the two before they had met and lately it had really become obvious.

"What do we do know?" he asked finally speaking.

"I don't know but I don't think we should see each other anymore. It would not be fair to you or to Superman?" Lois said.

"I agree but did you ever stop to think that he had to have a past, someone to take care of him. A mother or father, do you even know his real name?" Richard asked than walked into the house and gathered blankets to sleep on the couch that night. Lois stayed outside a little longer thinking of his questions. I would have been a no to all of them. He was still a mystery to her. Did he have any of those and did he have a duel life?

Taking one last look at the stars, Lois stepped inside and walked up to her bed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Love it? Hate it? Want to come hunt me down? Tell me what you think?

PLEASE R&R


	2. Friendly Chats

Plutobaby494: Sorry for all those who thought this was going to be a new update!! I was re-reading it and decided to cut somethings out, and fix it up a little!! So it's the same chapter, just... newer!! Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Superman, So sad!!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 2 

When Superman left the hospital that morning, it was chaotic. The doctors insisted that he stayed longer than necessary to make sure he was ready and the officers questioned him about the New Krypton that was now floating somewhere in space. Finally after talking with the police, he flew away from the hospital exhausted only to hear the cheers of the citizens for his return. He smiled as her heard their voices.

Flying to his newly found apartment he landed in the window unseen and changed into a plaid shirt and jeans. All the employees at the daily planet had a few days off, because of the whole globe incident. His suit was too hot for this time of year and truly he was a farm boy at heart.

He was surprised when he heard a knock at his door. Walking forward he found the one person he thought would never show up.

Lois's beautiful brown eyes that once held fire in them, now gazed at him with tears in them. Her brown hair resting at her shoulders was messy like she had just got out of bed.

She stumbled into him and hugged his tall frame, suprising him. He stared at her from behind his thick brown glasses trying to hide his confusion and worry.

For a minute he just held her and let her sob on his shoulder, than led her to his couch.

"Lois, wha-

"Richard and I broke up" she blurted out before Clark could finish his sentance. She blushed when she realized this, and ducked her head slightly. "And I needed a friend.

Clark looked at her bewildered He had never thought that Lois thought of him even as a friend. A friendly co-worker, but nothing more!

"What happened?" he asked, having a good idea about why she was upset. She must have told him!

"I told him that I loved someone else, and that we should break up" she said miserably. This was all true but the only way to tell him without letting slip that Jason was really Superman's son, made her sound like a slut. Moving between guys.

Clark kept silent waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he sighed.

"Well, gee Lois, I don't know how I can help you" he said trying to sound more like Clark and not Superman.

He was even more surprised when she let out a laugh, and put her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles.

"You are helping Clark, just like that. Making me laugh" she said after she got her laughing fit under control. He smiled at her.

She stopped suddenly and turned serious.

"Look, Clark. I want to say that I am sorry, for how I have been treating you these last weeks. I was distracted with the whole Superman thing and than Richard" she said softly.

He didn't say anything and she continued.

"I want to hear all about your trip though" she said putting a friendly hand on his arm.

He smiled and than she noticed his clothes, he blushed. She laughed again at his embarrassed face.

"I didn't want to wear my suit, if there was no work" he said still blushing. She smiled.

"You look good, Clark. I think this look suits you more" she said truthfully. She gazed into his eyes and saw a spark of recognition.

He quickly lowered his gaze and hoped that she had thought it was only a trick of the light.

"So where's Jason?" he asked trying to change the subject. She didn't answer right away lost in his gaze and than turned to him.

"He's with Richard" she replied softly.

"Look Clark, I have to go. I am moving into an apartment near the Daily Planet and I need to finish moving. I just stopped by on my break" she said quickly. He nodded and stood up, showing her the door. She hugged him one more time but this one was longer and she was almost hesitant to let go.

They parted and she said goodbye, than almost ran to the elevator. When the door closed she leaned against the sides taking deep breaths. There was no way, that they were the same person.

"_But his eyes, they were the same. I never noticed how much him and Superman looks alike. But it can't be possible ,can it? Can Clark Kent be Superman?"_

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Okay, short chappie. I know, but I am having a slight case of writors block!! So suggestions are welcomed!! 

Thanks to all my reviewers, theres too many to name!! You guys rock!!

PLEASE R&R


	3. Absent yet Present

Plutobaby494: I'm back!!! And have decided to update!! So I hope you enjoy!!

I would especially like to thank, winthjo for giving me the inspiration for this chapter!! You're suggestion spurred this chapter!! I would also like to thank all those others who gave me suggestions!! They were all taken into consideration!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman!! That honor remains belongs to DC comics!! Lucky bastards!!

* * *

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 3

Clark walked into the Daily planet the next week, his hands thrust deep into his pockets, humming a quiet tune of a song he heard on the radio this morning.

He nodded and waved to everyone he passed, giving them his goofy grin. He rode the elevator up to his floor and entered the bustling office. He inwardly gave a chuckle at the state of it.

Nothing had changed, even with the current events! The office was still active and lively each reporter bumping into each other as the made a mad dash for the printers and than went to sit in the small cubicle ticking away at the computer. After all, the news stopped for nothing.

He gave a wryly smile and walked casually towards his small desk, setting his brown briefcase down on it.

Perry Whites booming voice broke him out of revere, and he looked up at his boss.

"Kent, in my office" he called than shut the clear doors that lead to his office. Clark sighed and fixed his glasses before walking clumsily towards his boss, keeping his geeky reporter façade on.

"Yes, Mr. White" he called sticking his head into the office.

"Kent, I have a job for you" he said, not making eye contact, still working on something for the paper. His voice was slurred, as the cigar in his mouth made his words come out a bit jumbled. Jimmy Olsen came into the room and handed him a copy of what tomorrow's paper would look like.

"No make the words bigger, we have to make this pop" he said, briskly though his voice rang with excitement. He pushed Jimmy away after giving him orders to go fix it.

As Jimmy walked out, he passed Clark.

"Hey, Mr. Kent" he cried, but was already out of the doors before Clark could say anything. Clark held up his hand in a mid-wave, watching awkwardly as he watched him go.

Mr. White didn't give him second glance as he continued with the papers on his desk, absently looking at them. He jostled his cigar and removed it from his mouth, holding it between his forefingers.

"I didn't take you as smoking man Mr. White" Clark said, a disapproving frown on his face. White spared him a glance before turning back to the papers in his hand.

"Well it's not every day that you get a second chance at life, thanks to Superman we all do" he said, jovially. He stuck the cigar back into his mouth.

"I was standing under that Globe that fell, and if Superman had not flown in and caught it I'd be a puddle under someone's shoe. I am not going to waste this" he cried.

"We'll it's a good thing he was there wasn't he" Clark said in his geeky voice, inwardly smiling at the praise that White had inadvertently sent him.

White nodded, puffing on his cigar.

"What can I do for you, Kent" he said, forgetting he had called him in here.

"You said you had a job for me, Mr. White" Clark replied, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Oh, right. We have breaking news and I need to out in the field" White said, getting down to business.

Clark opened his mouth, but White cut him off.

"Lex Luther, the billionaire that swindled his way out of jail is still out there. I have sources in the police that say they've found him stranded on an abandoned island. They went in and arrested the fool for that giant rock that Superman disposed of, and I want you at his trial" White said, in his no nonsense 'I'm-your-boss' tone.

Clark groaned inwardly.

White said nothing, and Jimmy came back running in with a new copy of the paper. Clark zoomed in with his super vision and read the title.

"Superman Saves the Day, by Lois Lane" he read, looking at a picture of himself holding the Daily Planet Globe. He smiled wryly when he realized someone must have caught him on camera while he was trying to catch all the debris that was falling on the city.

He looked at Jimmy, with his large black camera hanging around his neck, and realized his friend's talent when he saw it.

"What are you still standing here for Kent, you've got work to do" White said, turning away from what Jimmy was telling him, to snap at Clark.

He jumped at being addressed so abruptly and started sputtering apologies, while heading for the door. White just sighed and turned back to Jimmy.

Clark walked over to his desk, and sat down. He couldn't help but notice Lois's empty one sitting across from his, and wondered where she was.

A sharp pulling on the sleeve of his suit caught his attention and he looked down into the brown eyes of his son. Clark smiled down at him.

"Hi Mr. Clark" Jason cried, happily.

"Hi, Jason. What are you doing here?" he said to the five year old.

"Mommy is talking with Daddy in his office, and told me to go so they could talk about grown up stuff" he said, climbing up into Clarks lap.

Clark was surprised and a little shocked at the kid's boldness. He wrapped his arms around his son, and felt warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. This was his son, his son that he could only be close to as Superman.

"_He's Superman's son for all Lois knows"_ he thought, dejectedly. All she would ever know is that he's Superman's son, not Clark Kent's.

"Why are you sad, Mr. Clark" Jason said, turning his head to look at the frown that appeared on his _Daddy's_ face.

He looked up at the picture of Superman that Perry had put up, and than back to the man who was holding him. They were the same. Clark opened his mouth to answer, but Lois cut him off coming back from Richard's office.

"Jason, please don't bother Clark. I am sure he has lots of work to do" she said, walking up to them.

"I don't mind Lois" Clark said, not ready to let go of his son. Lois gave him a wary glance but didn't make any move to stop them. Jason looked up at his mom.

"Mommy, Mr. Clark is sad"

Lois laughed, not sure how to respond. She looked at Clark for a second, a watched as he flashed her a goofy grin. Superman's face flashed before he eyes and she found herself staring at Clark longer than necessary. Once you got past his clumsiness and thick glasses, he had a nice face.

His grin faded, as he realized Lois was staring at him. And he ducked his head not wanting her realize the similarities between him and his counterpart.

Jason stared between them, wondering when his mommy was going to realize the obvious. The Clark and Superman were one in the same. He realized it the first moment that he saw Clark.

The moment was broken when Richard came out of his office and saw them.

"Lois, you forgo—

Everyone looked at him as he paused, and Richard shifted the folder he had in his hands.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, sensing the silence. Lois quickly bushed it off, and Clark just ducked his head, not wanting to make a bad situation worse.

"You left this on my desk" Richard said, holding a folder out to Lois. She took it with a small thanks and than turned to her son.

"Come on, we'll go get some lunch Jason" Lois said, reaching out to take Jason out of Clarks lap.

Jason clung to Clarks arm, "Can Mr. Clark go with us?" he asked innocently. Lois bit her lip, and glanced at Clark.

Clark smiled, hiding the hurt he felt in his heart but turned to Jason.

"Actually I have to go to the court house for a trial" he said, as friendly as he could. Lois sighed in relief, and turned to her son.

"See Clark is very busy" Lois said, taking Jason into her arms.

Jason pouted but complied. "Than he can come next time" he said, confidently.

Lois nodded in reply. "Of course he can"

Clark smiled sadly as she walked away.

Jason turned so he was looking back at Clark over Lois's shoulder. He waved, with a large smile on his face.

Clark smiled, a real one, and waved.

They entered the elevator, and turned so Lois was facing Clark. She shot him an apologetic smile and mouth an apology, as the doors to the elevator closed.

He watched her ride down the elevator with Jason, with his x-ray vision. She shifted, hugging Jason closer, wrapping her thin arms around him.

"You ok, Clark" Richard asked, noticing his gaze.

"I'm fine" Clark answered monotonously, the sting of Lois's rejection weighing on his heart.

Richard clapped him on the shoulder, gripping it sympathetically.

"Looks like we both lost her to the man in tights" Richard said, thinking that Clark was mourning because of losing any chance he had with her. He had immediately noticed Clark's affection towards Lois, but never thought of him as competition. Now he felt sorry for the man. After all, he lost her to the same person.

"Yea" Clark agreed. Lois loved Superman, but she could never love Clark. He sighed, turning around and grabbing a bunch of things he would need for Lex's trial.

Richard didn't say anything as Clark left his desk, grabbing his reporting utensils and stuffing them into his brief case. He walked towards the elevator, and pushed the button.

He really didn't want to go to Lex's trial, he had rather hoped the man had drowned somewhere in the ocean. Getting pushed a giant rock filled with Kryptonite and having his thugs beat you up, did not leave your opinions of someone that great.

And to add to the fact that the police had asked Superman to speak at Lex's trial. They wanted just as badly as him, to send that slimy man back to prison.

He looked up when the elevator tinged, and stepped into the surprisingly empty cart. He sighed and pushed his gasses farther up his nose. This was going to be a long afternoon.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: I want to thank everyone in advance who reviews this chapter! I lost my muse for this story, but it's slowly coming back into the fold!! So thank you for being patient with me.

PLEASE R&R


End file.
